


Two Happy Fools

by bonnieanonnie



Series: Royal Pain [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Jeonghan is a prince, M/M, Seungcheol is supposed to keep him safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie
Summary: Jeonghan is the Crown Prince and Seungcheol is tasked with keeping him safe in times of war.Things get surprisingly soft.





	Two Happy Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this like a week ago anonymously, but then i decided i didnt want it to be anonymous anymore, so i deleted the old one reposted it here. sorry abt cluttering the jeongcheol tag with a repost

He’d been wandering around the palace like an idiot for an hour now, desperately trying to locate his prince while simultaneously making sure no one realised that he’d lost him in the first place. 

 

Seungcheol could feel himself grow slightly frantic, sweat collecting uncomfortably under his headband both because of the unnaturally hot spring day and the worry over Prince Jeonghan’s whereabouts.

 

Their country was at war for gods’ sake, had Jeonghan no sense? Only a week ago had a plot to end the lives of both the country’s Emperor and two Princes been uncovered, and ever since the security in the palace had been tightened, and it was decided that Seungcheol would keep continuous watch over Prince Jeonghan. Not that that was anything unusual, Seungcheol had followed Jeonghan around since they both were 15 and the war had just begun, serving as both protector and company for the past six years, but while before the assassination attempt they might have both been afforded moments away from each other, now Seungcheol was not supposed to leave the Prince’s side even while they slept. 

 

Quickly ducking around a corner to avoid being spotted by General Kwon, Seungcheol took a moment to breathe and contemplate the situation a bit further.

 

Normally Jeonghan never minded Seungcheol following him around, and Seungcheol would even be bold enough to claim he was the Crown Prince’s closest friend. The first night he had spent sleeping just inside the door to the Prince’s room Jeonghan had insisted on laying down next to him, whispering conspiratorially throughout half the night until he tired himself out. Seungcheol guessed the real problem was in the threat to his life. Jeonghan had, despite his cheeky nature and penchant for teasing, a very soft heart, and the thought that someone he had never met in a foreign country could be wanting to end his life probably left him far more upset than he originally let on. 

 

Which probably explained why he snuck away in secret in the few minutes they spent away from each other while Seungcheol was relieving himself.

 

When General Kwon was a safe distance away from him he once again started his search, walking slightly faster now. Dinner was most likely just an hour or so away, and Seungcheol would probably suffer the consequences if the Crown Prince was not present on time. 

 

Turning another corner he was confronted by the sight of Soonyoung sparring with the younger Prince Chan, very visibly going easy on him.

 

Prince Chan was an interesting one, and Seungcheol had always found him impossibly endearing, even if he shared his older brother’s cheek and never hesitated in talking back. 

 

When spotting Seungcheol, Chan got distracted for a split second, giving Soonyoung enough time to finally push him over and disarm him, bringing their sparring session to a close.

 

“Misplaced my brother, have you, Seungcheol?” Chan asked from his spot on the ground, apparently planning on ignoring the fact that he was just beaten.

 

“I feel like misplaced is too strong a word-”, Seungcheol starts defending himself before Soonyoung interrupts.

 

“Did he wait until you had to use the toilet and then sneak away?”

 

“How did you know?” he says, while looking suspiciously at Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung only shrugs in response.”It’s what I would do”

 

“Have you checked the pond by the Empress’ garden?” Chan asks while getting to his feet and picking up his wooden sword.

 

Seungcheol’s eyes widen, and the anxiety immediately leaves him. How could he have possibly forgotten to check the Empress’ garden? It was Jeonghan’s favourite part of the palace, although he didn’t go there often, only when he was upset and needed to feel the presence of his mother, the late Empress.

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes at him and made a shooing gesture with his hands.

 

“Off you go, we have training to complete”

 

Seungcheol nodded at them both before turning around and setting off towards the garden, throwing a “Thank you!” over his shoulder.

 

He jogged quickly through the palace, making sure to not seem too desperate to the countless servants and workers he met on his way to the garden, only slowing down once he made his way through the opening in the wall that lead to the former Empress’ private garden.

 

He walked around quietly, keeping an eye out for his prince.

 

And there he was, tucked away on a piece of grass between a tree and a pond in the garden, sleeping like an angel, hidden from view from anyone who might pass through. His hands lay resting up by his head in a horribly endearing way, and stray pieces of grass had gotten stuck in his hair.

 

Seungcheol briefly contemplated not waking him.

 

“Jeonghannie”, he said gently, rounding the thick tree trunk and squatting by the side of his prince.”My Prince, you have to wake up, it is almost dinner time”

 

Upon seeing the annoyed furrow in Jeonghan’s brow Seungcheol quickly reached out and put a hand on his rib cage, knowing full well the prince would roll himself right into the pond if he didn’t stop him.

 

Jeonghan let out a sound of protest, trying to roll over once more.

 

“I really do not think you are in a position to be annoyed with me, after you snuck away and scared me half to death”, he said.”I cannot believe you would take advantage of my most vulnerable moment and betray me like this”

 

“Not my fault you let your guard down”, came Jeonghan’s voice, a bit raspy from just having woken up. He raised his hand to guard his eyes against the afternoon sun, and gave Seungcheol a sceptical look.”Someone could have strangled me three times over in the time you took to piss”

 

Seungcheol had to laugh at the Prince’s coarse choice of words.

 

“Best not let your father hear you speak like that, or the Emperor might see it fit to force you into more lessons”

 

“He could try”, the prince scoffed as Seungcheol smiled fondly down at him, eyes gentle as ever.

 

“I know you would rather not think of the war, Jeonghan, but you cannot afford to put yourself at risk, even if you do not think of it as a risk,” he said softly.”It is my duty to protect you, but I can only do that if I am close to you”

 

Jeonghan sighed deeply at Seungcheol’s words, and one of his hands came to rest on top of the hand Seungcheol still had resting on his ribs.

 

“I did not mean to worry you”, he finally said, voice quiet, head turned to look out over the pond.

 

“I know, and I might have overreacted but I-”, the soldier halted his words, hesitating a few seconds before finishing.”I do not know what I would do with myself if something happened to you”

 

Jeonghan didn’t answer, instead he squeezed Seungcheol’s hand for a few seconds before sitting up and stretching languidly, reminding Seungcheol of the cats that roamed the palace.

 

“Come on, Cheollie, escort me to the battlefield”, he said as he stood up, forcing Seungcheol to tilt his head up where he was still squatting on the ground.”I cannot wait to argue with Minister Lee on whether or not our people do actually need to eat, or if it isn’t better to just sell all of our grain to foreign countries, all the while he stuffs his face with more food than most of our people see in a week”

 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but grin at Jeonghan’s short rant. The Crown Prince put up a good front, pretending he thought the politics of the court was menial and dull, but Seungcheol knew he cared deeply for his people. Jeonghan showed little interest in the success of their military or the expansion of their borders, but he was deeply invested in the state of the country’s people. Seungcheol knew that one day Jeonghan would be a wonderful Emperor, a good and kind one, always doing what was best for his people.

 

He stood up so he was at eye level with his prince.

 

“Of course, my Prince, but first,” he reached up to pluck a few strands of grass from his hair,”perhaps it would be best if you went by your quarters to freshen up”

 

Reaching up to pluck more grass from his own hair, Jeonghan hummed.

 

“Perhaps,” he said, turning away to start walking,”after all, we would not want the court to think my esteemed protector got me on my back in the grass”

 

Spluttering indignantly, cheeks flushed a deep red, Seungcheol set after the prince.

  
“ _ Jeonghan, I would never _ -”


End file.
